Play
by Light1
Summary: The Castle is a new and strange place for Adrian after his mothers death.


**Play**

Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to konami not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG-13

Part: one of two

Setting: Pre Games

Authoress note: Just a drabble again I'm afraid. I don't seem to have time for anything more adventurous.

_Italics = thoughts and flashbacks_

**Play**

"My Lord," Death spoke quietly, there was no response. "My Lord?" Still there was no response. "My Lord?" Dracula jerked awake making an effeminate noise he would later deny. The Vampire King looked around with offended dignity.

"Death," he said after a moment. "What do you want?" Death tried to hide his smile.

"I assume the young master is still fighting you?" Death said. Dracula grunted and resettled himself on his throne. "I am lead to understand it will get easier."

"It was easier when I could merely romp with the boy," Dracula sighed. "Convincing him to sleep is a battle I was not expecting. Lisa certainly never mentioned it."

Death approached closer, nudging a half eaten apple away from the throne as he did so. The Lords son couldn't seem to make up his mind whether he was boy or vampire when it came to food and ate a selection of mortal food along with the Blood. Dracula watched the half apple roll across the floor and rubbed his eyes.

"The wolves should be back soon," Death said smirking. "They are a bit befuddled with the current raiding orders but they are obedient enough." Dracula snorted.

"It would be more efficient if they understood what counts as mortal food," Dracula muttered. "One of them brought back a bag of flour yesterday, what am I supposed to do with that?"

"Have you considered perhaps purloining a woman from the villages," Death said.

"You want me to kidnap a cook?" Dracula said. "I can look after my own son. Besides he seems happy enough, except when I try to get him to sleep."

"I heard you this morning," Death smiled, "it didn't look like you were trying too hard to convince him to sleep."

"He ran from me," Dracula smiled. "It became a game all too quickly." Death shook his head. Dracula was the Vampire King, Lord of Darkness, he should not be seen by his followers chasing his diminutive child through the hallways. While a lot of the female demons thought it was a simple amusement the males would see it as a sign of the Vampire King softening. They might be driven by instinct to attack, to try to take the Castle for themselves, they would fail of course, but the mere fact the attempt was made meant more would try and it was a headache Dracula did not need. "I found him in the chapel, asleep under the pews."

"Very amusing my Lord, but you must consider..." Death was interrupted by the large, heavy doors opening. The doors opened slowly and only wide enough to allow the diminutive dunpeal enough space to squeeze through the gap before closing behind him.

"He's already so strong," Dracula preened. Death rolled his eyes; Dracula had fallen easily into the role of proud father. But pride aside he was right, Adrian, now staggering half asleep towards his father, had opened a door that most of the fully grown demons couldn't budge. The boy was going to be a force to be reckoned with when he was grown.

"You should be asleep," Dracula said when Adrian reached him.

"Woke up," Adrian mumbled.

"So I see," Dracula said, reaching down he lifted his son to his lap.

"Did the wolves come back?" Adrian asked, Dracula shook his head.

"Not yet, are you hungry?"

"A little, I asked Gremlin if she could find cake," Adrian smiled. Dracula snorted.

"You need blood not cake," Dracula said.

"Mama used to make me cake," Adrian said.

"I'm not making cakes," Dracula said firmly. Adrian sighed, he was young still and new to full time life at the castle, but he was learning quickly when he could push his father and when he could not. Cake was going to be something he couldn't push.

"My Lord," Death said, drawing the attention of father and son. "I wonder if I might interrupt."

"Of course old friend," Dracula said.

"I was approached last night by Serena, one of the Naga females, with regard to your son," Death said. Dracula raised an eyebrow. "She has an offer to make you."

"She does?" Dracula said.

"My Lord, please hear me out." Death held up his hands. "She has raised many sons, what she says could have some value."

"She raises Naga's," Dracula said. "My boy is not a snake."

"But he is a child," Death said. "Just hear me out." Dracula snorted but did not refuse. "She raised the point that she never sees Adrian with those his own age."

"What?" Dracula said.

"He is a boy, boys need other boys to play with."

"He plays with me," Dracula said.

"So I've seen, so has everyone seen," Death said and took a careful step backwards when Dracula glared at him. "There is nothing wrong with your playing with him my Lord, but these last few weeks you've not done much else."

"Lisa..." Dracula said, his hand absently running down Adrian's arm where his son had been scorched by the flames that had killed his mother.

"I know my Lord, but," Death looked to Adrian. "Wouldn't you like to have someone your own age to play with child?" Adrian surprised him by meeting his gaze and holding it. It was unusual for any bar Dracula to do so, most found his gaze chilling.

"Mama always told me to stay away from the boys," he said firmly, almost robotically. Lisa had obviously drilled that lesson home.

"Those were human boys," Death said, still surprised as the child continued to hold his gaze. "The children here would not be dangerous for you." Death smiled and turned to the door, with a gesture the door opened revealing a woman. She was just shy of five feet and had skin the colour of milk. Adrian stared at her when he noticed she was not a human woman like his mother had been, nor was she a wolf like Gremlin, she was something else. At her navel her skin changed into glorious emerald green scales which turned into a powerful looking serpent tail.

"Serena," Dracula nodded at the Naga woman. At his gesture she approached slowly. Adrian was so focused on the woman that it took him a moment to notice she was holding the hand of a boy. Like his mother the boy was a Naga, he was the same colour as his mother and small stubby horns poked out through dark brown hair.

"My Lord," Serena bowed low to the ground. "Young Master," she dipped her head to Adrian. "My Lord Death, thank you for arranging this audience."

"Serena," Dracula said. "You have something to offer I understand."

"My Lord, I raise no challenge to your skill and abilities, I merely hope to aid you and the young master,"

"Mother," the Naga boy hissed.

"Hush Demitri," Serena gently clipped his horns before turning back to Dracula. "I have heard the sad news of the passing of your Lady wife and how she has left you a widower and the young Master without his mother."

"Mother," Demitri hissed again.

"Demitri hush now," Serena said again.

"But mother he's looking at me," Demitri moved behind his mother.

"Forgive him my Lord, he is shy but he is a good boy," Serena said softly. "I wish to offer a friend for the young Master and a few moments of respite for you my Lord." Adrian leaned forward trying to watch the Naga boy behind his mother.

"Respite?" Dracula said softly.

"You do so much to keep us all so safe, I wish only to give something back." Serena said.

"No," Dracula said softly. Serena blinked and frowned.

"But my Lord the boy has no friends."

"He has me," Dracula huffed then realising how petulant he sounded tried to seem more composed. The Naga smiled and nodded.

"That's wonderful my lord, but you are his father, not his friend," her words seemed to penetrate Adrian who was still watching the little Naga.

"Is so my friend," Adrian said, small fists clinging to his father's hair while he made a face at the Naga. "My best friend."

"But my prince wouldn't you like someone your own age to play with," Serena asked, the dunpeal shook his head.

"Mother said I couldn't, I would hurt them, they would be afraid and the men would come," he said looking once more with interest at the boy Naga who was staring back at him.

"That was human's child. I speak of others of a more similar nature," Serena smiled and lifted her child. "Like my son." The little Naga looked awkward and waved a little. Adrian waved back slowly and smiled.

Dracula tightened his grip on his son and looked down. Adrian glanced up at him, he looked so much like his mother that it caused a pang of pain to run through him. He wasn't ready to let go.

"I will give it some thought," He said, knowing he wouldn't.

**End fic**

Come find me at 

My first Novel, Grey Wings has now been released!

**_GREY WINGS_**

_Jason is stranded in a dark city, and is in desperate need of help when he has no idea how he will get home. _

_So, when he collides with Aurelius, an Angel only in the mildest sense of the word – who has committed a crime worthy of great punishment, but has been handed a rare chance at redemption – Jason can see a way home._

_However, their journey will be hampered by Fallen Angels, Earth Spirits, and Griffons – and none can say if everyone will make it home._

UK: Pick up your copy only £1.85 on Ebook (£8.99 Paperback)  . /Grey-Wings-Katie-Marie/dp/1291646329/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1401829761&sr=8-1&keywords=greywings

USA: Pick up your copy only $3.11 on Ebook ($15.32 Paperback)  Grey-Wings-Katie-Marie-ebook/dp/B00JI535MI/ref=sr_1_1_bnp_1_kin?ie=UTF8&qid=1403539513&sr=8-1&keywords=greywings


End file.
